Bloody Kisses
by princess roza
Summary: 'I walk the line of light and the world of the dead.But there is a problem, one that nobody knows. I have a secret that was never told…'rose will now face something she never had to before. "she is fading fast". "i know we will awaken her tonight".
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODY KISSES**

**Summery: her hole life rose has walked the line of light and dark, but now she will face something she never hade to before- staying Dead… its time for her secret to be revealed… **

**A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**Chapter 1 **

**My name is Rose Hathaway I an 17 years old, and in love with my 24 year old teacher. I am bonded to my best friend Lissa who is the last of her family so therefore is a princess, and I'm shadows kissed that means I have died and was brought back to life.**

**I walk the line of the world of light and the world of the dead. But there is a problem, one that nobody knows. I have a secret that was never told… **

**At graduation I was to be lissa's guardian, though I don't know if I will live much longer. Nobody knows my secret not even Lissa, so nobody knows when I was born I had a twin brother. We where born 3 months early and at that time we were born sick we had 30 days to live my brother Ross died after 19 days though my disease did not spread as fast so I kept living they named the disease circumstance, it has no cure, my disease has now spread to the point where I have 2 months left. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**Chapter 2**

WHAT IS MY MOM UP TO! She came to see me this week and she is glowing, she is skipping and humming, and keeps smiling it looks painful. In addition, it is creepy.

My thoughts were interrupted my bloody cough, and not jest any cough it was mine. It hurt to cough but this; this was more painful then usual. I know when I looked at my hands what I would see, blood. I was coughing up blood. "It's getting worse," I whispered.

*latter that day*

"Hi doc" I said as I walked into her office, the doctor looked up at me with a smile and said "what's wrong Rose"

"It's getting worse," I said fearfully. Her smile dropped "how bad"

"I'm coughing up blood" she looked sad with the new development.

"Rose at the rate its spreading… you won't make it to graduation. I understand you did not want to tell them and I respect that, but your fading fast. At least tell your friends so they can say goodbye," she said.

"Ok" I said and left to meet Dimitri in the gym.

(Dpov)

When my Roza came in she looked scared but when she seen me a smile came across her face as I brushed my lips against hers. "What's wrong Roza?" I asked.

(Rpov)

"Hi comrade" I whispered "I was jest thinking" it was not a lie I was thinking about what my mom is up to.

"About" he pressed.

"My mom came to visit; she never comes to visit me. In addition, she said she wants me to meet someone. Since then she has skipped _everywhere,_ and is humming, oh and she is all smiles. It looks painful, and it's creepy!" I exclaimed.

"Ok Rose, 50 laps and then were sparing."

* After laps*

I pinned Dimitri to the mat and say 'dead' so we start again. In the middle of sparing my mom comes in with a mori man about early 40s. Dimitri and I kept sparing as they watched. Finley I pinned him again, "dead" I say getting up.

"looks like you learn something hear after all" **( A/N everybody knows about rose and Dimitri) **

"hi mom" I said and noticed the man staring at me "old man, stop staring its really annoying," then I noticed Dimitri staring wide eyed at the man.

"Rosemarie this is Abe he is your dad" I was shocked, I seen Dimitri look between me and Abe. That when I see how much I looked like him so I ran. I ran so fast nobody was able to keep up and before I know it I was outside the words so I stop to take a breath.

"you're a good runner, so I bet you're a good fitter" a cold voice said. I look up into his red eyes. "Tell me what is your name" he said using compulsion.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I replied dazed. His smile grow and I felt a sharp pain n the side of my head jest before I passed out I heard my name being yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

Chapter 3 (Bloody Kisses Re write)

When I opened my eyes, I was not at the academy. I felt weird kind of fuzzy, "So Rosemarie your awake, now I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." a man said, he was sitting across from me at the table. 'That is what was wrong with me, he is using compulsion'

"How old are you?" he said

"17" I answered

"What are you?"

"A Dhamper"

"Do you need blood to live?"

"No."

"You strong, so strong" he stopped in front of me and leaned over the table to cup my face in his hands.

"Who are you?" I asked. Somehow, I knew he is stronger than I am.

"My name is Ezra; I am the oldest strigoi in the world. My name brings fear to the strigoi when said, though not one of your kinds knows of me. I am over 6,376 years old, and I AM unbeatable." His grip on my face became rougher as he looked at me looked, then out of no nowhere his lips came crashing down on mine. I froze in shock, unable to believe that he was kissing me… and that I liked it.

When he pulled away I was to stunned to move even a finger, he said "you will do as I say, my compulsion is un-breakable and even you won't be adle to fight it, not one part of you will want to brake it."

"I will never work for you," I stated.

"Yes you will, you will work for me and were my crest with pride. For you also think the mori need to pay for how they treat people, don't you. You will act normal when the guardians arrive you will act as if nothing happened." he said with ease. He was right they need to pay, they treat us like trash. It makes me sick to be half mori.

"your right" I said surprised I never noticed this before.

"Come with me, we must mark you with my crest," he said pulling me with him out the door into the hall.

***1 day latter***

I was marked yesterday; it is a 4-point star with an x through it on left wrist. It is infused with the king's blood. My lord Ezra said that if strigoi ever attacked me all I need to do is show my mark and they will leave. It also makes me faster, stronger, and will stop my 'problem' from killing me for a few years before they turn me. All I need to do is love Ezra, and marry him in a few weeks.

"Rose the guardians are here" Ezra called. That was my Q to start acting like a prisoner. It took 30 minutes for 10 guardians to take out the 20 newborn vamps outside, and reach me. Stupid guardians! My mom and Dimitri busted in and scanned the room before untying me. I looked at Dimitri expecting to feel love but all I could feel is hate for him being half mori and but I didn't hate mom… or Abe/dad. I kept everything off my face and they asked me if I was ok but I passed out.

Dpov

I carried Roza to the car; I couldn't help but notice the mark on her wrist.

"Guardian Hathaway, what's this on Rose's wrist?" I asked.

She came over and looked at it, and then see gave a small smile. She then said will pure joy in her voice "oh nothing".

As she walked away my mind wondered to Tasha's offer that I accepted… and I sadly thought 'oh Roza please forgive me for what I'm going to do.'

**A/N well since i finially have a way to write chapters im going to try to update, but keep in mind im in high school and work for a living, so i mite have a bit of troble updating, but i will be re writing some of my chapters. school sucks...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.

I OWN NOTHING…

Chapter 4

**Rpov **

**I was finally released from the infirmary and cleared to restart training, on my way to the gym I was getting weird and people whispering about me. Half way there my dad fell into step with me "so, **_**dad**_** have any idea what they are talking about." I asked him.**

"**no idea, but I think it has to do with why I am hear with you mom. No offence but most of the students come up with the most weirdest roomers." I gave a small laugh at the "none taken, if you think those are funny you should of heard the one 8 weeks ago." I said**

_**Flashback**_

_**On my was to the gym I heard 2 girls talking and I lessened in on what they were saying**_

'_**hay did you hear that rose kissed a monkey last night' girl 1 said**_

'_**omg I herd it too, and I also herd she was so stoned she had sex with the monkey' girl 2 said. At that point I thought they were crazy**_

_**End flashback**_

**That day about 26 people asked me about that. We were almost to the gym when my dad left to go see my mom. Dimitri was in the middle of the gym looking very sad, I was still curious about why for the 2 days I was in the infirmary he never visited me. I put on a good face and said "what's up comrade"**

"**Roza I'm leaving to be Tasha's guardian" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy for a minute before giving him the most evilest smile I could make and said "I was right your jest like the mori, you sleep with a girl then leave them heart broken. To bad that will never work on me again, goodbye ex-comrade"**

"**that's it your not going to fight for me to stay with you." he said. "look if you wont to know why I am not bagging you to stay, come to song night to night." I said and walked away**

_*****latter that day*****_

**I was going to sing a song called 'I am a survivor' by Reba and all i did was change some words to the song. I spotted Dimitri right as they called my name.**

**Dpov**

**That ex-comrade comment is still bothering me so I guess that's why I came hear to hear the sing (A/N the italic words are the song and the under line are what Dimitri thinks of that line) **

_we were born three months too early _we?_The doctor gave us 30 days _us? 30 days to live_But I must've had my mama's will And God's amazing grace I guess I'll keep on livin' Even if this love's to die for 'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin' You're walkin' out and I'm not trying To change your mind 'cause I was born to be The baby girl without a chance _she's not stopping me because she was going to die?_A victim of circumstance _circumstance?_The one who oughta give up, but she's just Too hard headed the child of A single mom who works two jobs Who loves her kids and never stops With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter I'm a survivor _that's true_I don't believe in self-pity It only brings you down I May be the queen of broken hearts But I don't hide behind the crown When the deck is stacked against me I just play a different game My roots are planted in the past And though my life is changin' fast Who I am is who I wanna be_

_The baby girl without a chance A victim of circumstance The one who oughta give up, but she's just Too hard headed the child of A single mom who works two jobs Who loves her kids and never stops With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter I'm a survivor_

_Oh, A single mom who works two jobs Who loves her kids and never stops With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter I'm a survivor_

_But I must've had my mama's will And God's amazing grace _

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm a survivor _is this true?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it._

_I OWN NOTHING…_

_Chapter 5 _

_**Rpov**_

_**I jest sang my life to the school, I know my parents knew but to the rest of the school it was a shocker. "Rose what did you mean about that song." Lissa asked in a small voice. I know Dimitri was lessoning very closely and so was most of the school, so I said "Just what the song said, my twin brother and I were born 3 months early, and the doctor thought we were only going to live 30 days, I lived because I was a fighter were my brother died." everyone looked at me before someone asked "but what was the part about were you sang 'you're bags are packed and I ant crying, your walking out and I'm not trying to change your mind'" I don't know who asked but I replied "Dmitri is leaving me to have a family with Tasha." the room was filled with gasps, than my phone went off.**_

_**I looked at the caller id "Ezra' I excused my self to answer the phone once out of ear-shot I said "What is wrong master" (A/N she calls him the names master, my lord, king, lover, and brother depending on her mood) **__"up-date on the news"_

"_ok Dimitri is leaving to guard Natasha, and my mother and father are at the academy" I said. My lord said "do you know your mother also works for us." that was surprising but looking back on how she acted around me, it makes sense. "no I did not, big brother. How long has she served you." I asked "since your birth, my little red rose. If you need anything jest ask her, she is loyal to me as to you now, my love" __**(A/N Ezra also calls her, my little red rose, my love, my lover, Rosemarie, or Rose. Also depending on his mood) **__he replied, and hung-up._

_I think its time to have a talk with mom… _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**Chapter 6**

Jpov

"mom, can I talk to you," I looked up to my half mori child. Even though she is only half mori it still makes me hate to be around her. "um, ok… about what" I said, she looked at me before looking at the crest on my left arm.

"its about Ezra" How the hell did she find out that name! I jumped up and dragged her out the room earning a few odd looks.

Once a safe distance away from everyone I demanded "how the hell do you know that name."

"mom I know because he told me" and she rolled up her sleeve to show Ezra's crest. That could only mean one thing, if she wears that crest he picked her to be his lover. He always picks 3 girls one a warier, one a spy, and a lover, All 3 he will turn when is needed. He has a warier, I'm his spy which means Rose is going to be his wife. Does she know?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

Rpov

I know I will marry Ezra, which was explained to me when I was marked. "Rose" Lissa yelled running up to my mom and me. "the headmistress gave us permission to go to the mall in the morning"

"Ok who is coming with us?" I asked. "Everyone, me, you, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, and Guardian Hathaway" Lissa stated. This was not going to be fun.

***going to the mall*** 

I made it my goal to get on Dimitri's nerves so I kept singing 99 moles on Stan's head and I was down to 26. "26 moles on Stan's head, 26 moles to-go, you cover one up then it's gone 25 moles to-go" my mom was trying to keep a strait face at everyone mad expression. "25 moles on Stan's head 25 moles to-go"

"will you shut up!" everyone yelled at the same time, causing my mom and me to bust out laughing.

"were hear, thank god" Stan said, that shut me and my mom up. We all clamed out of the van gust in-time for Lissa to drag me off.

We were almost finish and ready to leave when 20 strigoi jumped us and I got pinned to the ground. "rose" Lissa, Dimitri, and Christen yelled.

"So Rose is your name, to bad your going to die" the strigoi said, looking at my body. "Ezra would be very mad if I was killed" his head snapped up when I said Ezra's name.

"how do you know that name" he demanded. So I showed him my mark "because I'm his lover" I stated. He looked shocked and jumped back, and all the strigoi retreated. 


	8. Chapter 8

sorry, my laptop is not working, so i cannot update for a few weeks. i will updad the minuite my brother fixes it...

.~xXx~.

princess roza


	9. Chapter 9

Bloody Kisses

Chapter 8

A/N- Kon'nichiwa my fuzzy friends! Please excuse if this chapter makes no sense but I have eaten far to much sugar! :)

I OWN NOTHING

As the strigoi ran off all the guardians looked confused. There faces made me take out a camra from no were to take a photo...

Yup that got _everyone's _action. My mom gave me an amuse expression before asking "Were did you get the camera?"

"uhhhh, don't know" I said than the camera disappeared. All the guardians gave me a weird look, and got back into the van. "25 moles on Stan's head 25 moles to go, you cover one up than its gone." my mom started laughing and every one else groaned.

**** back at school****

"mom can I ask you something" I asked.

"sure, about what"

"what is Ezra like" she gave me a look before saying.

"he... he's nice, and kind... I was told, I was told he is able to get the shadow kissed pregnant, even after they are awakened." She gave me a look before adding "and he _**really**_ likes you."

I gave mom a look, before asking "what does that mean?"

"it mean that he does not like waiting, and this is the longest he has waited. Graduation is next week, and most likely he will 'kidnap' you there."

ok I now mom is a good spy, but not that good "mom, what will he do after he '_**teen**_naps' me?" I ask in fear.

"most likely, get you pregnant. Wait tell you give birth. Than turn you." she said looking me in the eyes. And I let the tears fall.


	10. READ

A/N- ITS ALIVE… guess what!

IM BBBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK

With all the wayyyy to much sugar before updating

The rewritten chapters (you might want to read them)

And new updates coming all month (when I'm not at school or work or doing classwork or homework or reports or club things)

Now Read my stories as I update! And I rewrote chap. 3 of bloody kisses and might rewrite more on that story so if anyone sees something wrong on any story TELL ME


End file.
